


It's 3 A.M., I Must Be Lonely

by emphasisonem



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Resolved Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emphasisonem/pseuds/emphasisonem
Summary: “Uncomfor- no, Steve, that’s not,” Bucky runs a hand down his face, trying to keep from staring at Steve’s impressive pectoral muscles and abs because he doesn’t want to make the blond angrier than he already is.“Then what,” Steve growls, leaning into Bucky’s personal space, and Bucky might faint dead away like a Victorian maiden in a romance novel, he really might. Because he is not prepared for that low, hoarse voice or that intense stare or the way Steve’s nose nearly brushes against his own. “Is your problem?”In which Bucky Barnes is slightly bowled over by his neighbor's lack of clothing, and Steve is shy and grumpy until he isn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another fluffy lil ficlet because after this morning, I don't know how much time I'll have to write or post anything this weekend. Hope you like it!

Bucky Barnes is not a praying man, but he offers up silent thanks as he stands shivering outside his apartment building. It might be three in the morning on a Saturday and drizzling steadily, but Neighbor Steve is standing a few feet away in nothing but a pair of royal blue boxer briefs, and Bucky feels like he should at least attempt to thank a higher power for such a gift. 

And yes, it’s more than a little annoying to be standing out in the chilly air of this early spring morning listening to the building’s fire alarm wailing implacably, but Bucky can’t really bring himself to care as his eyes follow the path that a raindrop is currently taking down Steve’s shoulder blade. 

Bucky’s been crushing on Steve – who lives across the hall from him – for the better part of the five months the guy has lived in his building. Steve is tall and blond and strong-looking, and he’s got the nicest smile Bucky’s ever seen. Bucky knows this because Steve always smiles when they run into each other in the hallway. Sometimes Steve even says hello and asks Bucky how he’s doing. Which gives Bucky a great opportunity to stutter his way through a response and make a complete ass of himself.

It’s genuinely embarrassing how much Bucky looks forward to their coincidental run-ins. And how much he yearns for more. A cup of coffee and an easy conversation at one of their kitchen tables. Laughter over drinks at the bar around the corner. Hell, Bucky’d take a mail mix-up just to have an excuse for a moment or two with the guy. 

_You’re absolutely pathetic, Barnes,_ Bucky muses as he watches his neighbor. 

Steve’s currently shifting from one foot to another, looking determinedly at the ground, so Bucky allows his gaze to roam freely. Steve has wide shoulders, and Bucky can just make out the smattering of freckles dotting the fair skin of Steve’s back. Bucky’s reminded of constellations and wishes he could study Steve’s skin the way an astronomer studies the sky.

Steve’s hips are slim, and his backside is a thing of beauty. Bucky’s not sure he’s ever seen a perkier ass. He wonders idly what it might be like to nip at the flesh there, to trail his mouth downward along the strong muscles of Steve’s thighs and calves, to worship them, to glory in the smooth skin twitching beneath his lips.

_Settle down,_ Bucky berates himself, blinking and shaking his head in an effort to wrangle his thoughts. _Your sleep pants won’t do anything to hide an erection if you get hard, you moron._

Bucky inhales deeply before opening his eyes and nearly yelps aloud. Because now Neighbor Steve’s beautiful blue eyes are glaring at him. Bucky can feel his own eyes widening; Steve’s plush lips are pressed into a thin line and his cheeks are flaming, and Bucky realizes he’s been caught staring. He feels a flash of guilt when it dawns on him that Steve is embarrassed.

“You got a problem, Buck?” Steve asks, voice low and a little choked, like Steve’s having trouble getting the words out.

“No, I,” Bucky pauses for a moment. “I’m just tired, and I was starin’ off into space. Didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Steve snorts, whirls to face Bucky and strides torward him. 

“Are you honestly going to lie to me right now?” Steve snaps. “Look, I’m not an idiot, ok? I’m sorry if me being out here dressed like this makes you uncomfortable, but the alarm freaked me out and I just bolted. You don’t have to stare at me and try to make me feel weird about it, man.”

“Uncomfor- no, Steve, that’s not,” Bucky runs a hand down his face, trying to keep from staring at Steve’s impressive pectoral muscles and abs because he doesn’t want to make the blond angrier than he already is. 

“Then what,” Steve growls, leaning into Bucky’s personal space, and Bucky might faint dead away like a Victorian maiden in a romance novel, he really might. Because he is not prepared for that low, hoarse voice or that intense stare or the way Steve’s nose nearly brushes against his own. “Is your problem?”

“I, um,” Bucky stammers, trying to take a step back, but then Steve’s hand is fisted in his t-shirt, holding him in place. “That is, I think-”

“Spit it out, Bucky,” Steve commands, and it’s all Bucky can do not to melt into a puddle at the guy’s feet. 

“I think you’re hot, ok?” Bucky mumbles, staring down at his bare feet and trying to ignore the flush he can feel rising to his face.

“Come again?” Steve asks, and Bucky is going to _die_.

“I said I think you’re hot, ok?!” Bucky exclaims, staring defiantly up into those bright blue eyes that are widening in surprise.

Steve just stares at Bucky for a few minutes, eyes cautiously curious as they search Bucky’s face. Bucky stands stock still, wondering what comes next. Is this where Steve lets him down gently, tells him he only dates women? Punches him square in the nose? Walks away without a word?

Instead, Steve surprises the hell out of Bucky and asks, “Do you want to get breakfast with me?”

Bucky blinks owlishly. His mouth moves, opening and closing stupidly as his vocal cords refuse to work properly. 

“What?” he finally manages to croak. Steve smiles. 

“Do you want to get breakfast with me?” Steve repeats himself. “I mean, once we’re allowed back in and I can shower and put some clothes on. I know of a decent 24-hour diner not too far away if you’re not itchin’ to get back to sleep right away.”

Bucky’s mouth runs away with him before his brain can catch up, “I can cook breakfast if you’d rather not put some clothes on.”

Steve looks stunned for a moment before he throws his head back on a laugh, and Bucky’s laughing too, even if his face is probably as bright red as the fire engine that just screamed into their parking lot. 

“You’re funny,” Steve snickers once he’s managed to calm down. “But I think maybe a traditional clothes-on date would be best, don’t you?”

Bucky’s eyes are probably as round as dinner plates as he asks, “A _date?”_

“Mhmm,” Steve replies, his smile wide. “What do you say?”

“Yes,” Bucky breathes, unable to keep from grinning. “Yes, I think that’d be great.”

“Wonderful,” Steve says as the firefighters head into the building. Steve and Bucky stand side-by-side as they wait, occasionally exchanging shy glances and giddy smiles.

“You know,” Steve says as the building’s alarm finally falls silent. “I’d’ve asked you out sooner if I thought you were interested.”

“Was the fact that I stammered and blushed like an idiot any time you talked to me not enough of an indication, or-?” Bucky laughs, running a hand through his dark hair. Steve snickers as he bumps his hip against Bucky’s, and lord, Bucky kind of can’t handle how adorable this guy is.

“I just assumed you were shy,” Steve replies. “And I didn’t want to spook you, you know? Figured I had a better shot at getting’ to know you if I kept things light and friendly than if I just started flirtin’ with you.”

“Well, you can flirt with me now, if you want,” Bucky grins, trying to ignore the way his face flames as Steve smirks at him.

“In that case,” Steve quips as the residents are gestured back toward the building after being given the all-clear by the fire department, “I’ve been known to take my clothes off after a date if it goes particularly well.”

Bucky swallows, supremely conscious of the fact that Steve is watching the motion with hungry eyes. “Duly noted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to come hang out and geek out over these two dorks on [tumblr](http://emphasisonem.tumblr.com/).


End file.
